


The Valley of the Lost

by EndlessRainOfWords



Series: A Beautiful Wish [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crimson Waste, F/F, catra is mentioned, implied alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessRainOfWords/pseuds/EndlessRainOfWords
Summary: Adora goes to the Crimson Waste to see Huntara after having some issues with Catra.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: A Beautiful Wish [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803148
Kudos: 31





	The Valley of the Lost

The Crimson Waste. Adora stood in front of The Valley of the Lost. She did not know what exactly she was looking for. She was looking for Huntara, but did not know what she wanted from her. She walked inside the bar and looked around. It had changed since the last time she was here. Huntara had taken over and fixed up the place, people seemed less hostile than before. 

Huntara did recover here, she thought. She pulled up a stool and motioned the person behind the counter. 

“Pale or Stout?” they asked. They must have realized that Adora was confused, “I’ll pour you somethin’ mild.” they said. 

“Any chance you know where Huntara is?” Adora asked as they poured the yellow liquid into a tall glass.

“She’ll be here.” they answered.

Adora took a sip of the cold drink, it had been a long and hot way here. She closed her eyes and listened to the crowd’s chattering. Even though it changed a lot, the Crimson Waste was still extremely different than the rest of Etheria. She opened her eyes to see Huntara in front of her. 

“Blondie!” she had changed as well. After all, it had been almost a year since they saw each other. Her white hair was longer, she had more lines on her face. She wore a happier expression.

“Hey,” Adora replied. 

Huntara sat on a stool next to her, “What brings you here?”

“What, you’re not happy to see me?” Adora smiled. 

“I am, but you princesses don’t just show up here, do you?”

“I guess not.” Adora gazed at the bartender pouring Huntara a drink.

They sat together for some time, chatted about what they have been up to. Adora told her that the reconstruction was done and they had been traveling through space to heal planets, Huntara told her about the improvements they made at the Crimson Waste and how some folks returned to their kingdoms while some stayed and helped.

“You know, we could use someone who knows her way around buildings. Maybe I should ask Catra.” Huntara took another sip from her drink. Adora had a gloomy look when she heard the name. “Catra. That’s why you’re here isn’t it?” Huntara said, Adora stayed silent and avoided her gaze. “Well, she’s not here.” Huntara added.

“She’s in Bright Moon.” Adora replied.

“And you’re here. Why?”

Adora took a breath, “It’s just- I don’t know, really. It’s been hard recently. We’ve been trying to figure things out. It had been so good at first, I don’t know what’s wrong, I don’t know how to fix it.”

“Do you still love her?” Huntara asked.

“What? Of course, I do.” 

Huntara began talking, “There was a girl back at the Horde. I loved her,” she finished her drink and waved to get another one. 

“What happened?” Adora asked.

“Well, she’s not here with me, is she?” Huntara smiled mournfully.

“I’m sorry.” Adora put her hand on Huntara’s muscular shoulder.

“She’s not dead, or maybe she is, I don’t know.” she glanced at the rest of the bar, “Things are not supposed to be easy. Nothing ever is. Don’t lose her just ‘cause you’re out of your honeymoon stage.”

“Thanks, I think I needed this.” 

“Anytime, Blondie.”

**Author's Note:**

> The idea that Adora and Catra would be great after all of that abuse and repressed feelings is kind of impossible. I wanted to write about what it would be like.


End file.
